One Beating Heart
by riverbelle
Summary: Yesterday's headlines tragic car crash kills 2, 18month old daughter missing. Today's headlines, missing girl found local doctor plans to adopt. The Cullen's life changes the day a tragic crash brings a little girl Bella into their lives. first timer XD
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Chapter 1- Escape**

**P.O.V #1**

I glanced at my precious passenger on the seat beside me. I knew it was not safe to have a baby capsule on the front passenger seat but I needed her there, my little angel. She was sleeping so peacefully an absolute contrast to panicked escape. I stroked her soft brown hair, my darling, my 18 month old daughter who has changed my world. I could have watched her sleeping longer but I had been distracted from the wet road for long enough, it was to dangerous not to pay attention. Thankfully the road ahead was empty. I glanced behind to have my fears confirmed, there he was, speeding up and closing the gap. Terror tore through me, while he might grudgingly let me go, he would never let my daughter leave without a fight and she was so oblivious tiny fists curled up under her chin. That one second glance at my daughter, my life, that distraction was all it took to cross lanes and slide on the wet road.

**P.O.V #2**

It was luck for, in a twisted way that I got home early in time to read the note. A wave of pure terror, horror and anguish raced through me, before I collected myself and raced to the car. While I knew she was unhappy living here, even more so since the loss of her parents while her father had died four years previously, the death of her mother last year just before the birth of our daughter hit her hard. A small town was no place for her but I thought she would adjust instead I was wrong, instead she had run. While I would hate to let her go I could not live with the worry each day she would flee with my child. I had to get my daughter, my reason for living back, I would make it work regardless I could be a single father. I speed out of town, faced with an overwhelming sense of urgency. I wondered against my will if I would ever see my daughter again. She was my pride and my joy, my 18 month old daughter, beautiful, soft brown curls and deep brown eyes, flawless skin and when she smiled my world collapsed. I could not go without seeing here again my life depended on me bringing her home. I raced, it wasn't long til I was out the town and on the highway south. Time seemed distorted the constant rain and now present mist just made all my fears more pressing. I knew there was a chance I could catch her now. She had complained only yesterday about needing to drive into town to re-fill the car with petrol. I knew her well, but apparently not well enough. I never knew she would try to cut my heart out by stealing away my daughter. However, I knew that filling up with petrol is something that she would have forgotten til well down the road.

I drove and I drove dangerously after the first hour I began to worry and this only increased as the time passed. I began to worry I had lost them, maybe she had decided to trick me and headed north instead. The idea of her driving north was hard to believe but if she was desperate to leave, yes she would head north, rather then chasing the sun down south which she missed. As the next hours passed my demons were eating me alive. It was just as I was contemplating what options I saw her ahead. I speed up more, it was then I saw the oncoming truck. I saw her serve across lanes, I let out a strangled cry as my body froze, I could not hit the brakes in time, I was swallowed whole by fear, but that fear was cut short, I slammed on the brakes but I was way to late. I smashed into the back of her car…

**P.O.V #1**

The truck. Where had it come from? I dazed, in pain and feeling lost. My angel's screaming cry kept me from losing my grip on consciousness. A second collision occurred as he hit the back of my car. The truck driver and his passenger rushed out of the cabin to my car and me the other to his car and him. Despite the pain I had to know that she was ok. I screamed at the driver "Get my girl, tell me she is alright" I yelled and pleaded "please let her be ok, please." he raced around to the other side of the truck and I waited anxiously as he ran to the other to other side of the car and pulled her capsule out. I then watched with worried eyes as my daughter was carried around to my side. "hold her up, hold her to me, show me that she ok" I was so worried. He gently unbuckled her capsule he cradled her in his arms. As he held her up her cries began to settle to shuddering sobs and the tears stoped. I felt relief that should have not existed, considering the pain I was in but because she unharmed I thought things would be alright. He placed her back in the capsule, but he did not buckle her in, his attention was focused solely on me and the bleeding from head. "Ironic" I laughed hysterically "she was safest on the passenger seat, the seat where baby capsule's are not supposed to go. If she were in the back of the car she would have been crushed" my laughter was cut short, replaced by with coughing which I noticed with mild interest was tinged with blood.

"Where are we?" I asked the truckie, I needed to know I had reached freedom that my escape had not been in vain.

"Not far outside Seattle ma'm"

"I almost had freedom, we almost had freedom"

"The ambulance is on it's way" the driver attempted to keep me here, calm and positive. The other guy came up behind and was talking to the driver.

"He didn't make it, the injuries were to extensive" he went on to say more but my hearing was failing me like my vision was now. I could barely see and barely here everything was blurred everything was fading.

"Take care of her" I then shut my eyes I knew I was free.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Chapter 2- A new beginning.**

**Emmett's P.O.V**

We were hunting in the forest outside Seattle, you would be surprised at the amount of wildlife that lived around the freeways so that is where Rose and I headed when we split from the others. We had been racing through the undergrowth when Rose came to a sudden stop.

"Stay here Emmett" she commanded me, I saw an unusual expression cross her face, but I recognised just not on her. She took off before I could ask her what was going on and why. So I waited, impatiently waited. So what? I had eternity in front of me I could wait, but each minute that passed just made me annoyed. Then finally she came back walking slowly, this surprised me, what surprised me even more was that she was carrying something and this something was a beautiful baby girl.

"Rose?" I asked, I knew she would understand the question I was asking.

"I heard her crying, so I left to find her, she was just down from the highway. I held her and she settled down, I wandered towards the highway, but remained to stay hidden in the trees. It was then I smelt the blood, blood that was similar to her's but different. I listened in, the police where there, it was awful, both her parents had died. I could not just make myself walk up there and hand her over. The truck driver there was talking to police he described her and explained how he had carried her around for the mother to see she was ok, before putting her in the capsule and trying to comfort he mother before she passed. The driver is beside himself, he feels responsible for her death but still to ease his guilt I can not let her go" Rose gazed longingly at her and the child smiled up at her with her gorgeous brown eyes. I recognised the look on Rose's face it was love, motherly love.

"I could not let her go. What is she has no more family, she will be passed from foster home to foster home, who knows what will happen to her, who knows what could wrong? I cannot let that happen. I will not let that happen. If she has no current family I will be adopting her, I will be raising her. She will be mine." a new expression crossed her faced it was maternal determination. I could argue with her, tell her the lack of logic and the improbability of us raising a human child, how clueless we would be. It was an argument I would never win. I was saved from responding to her by the arrival of Alice. She came racing up to Rose stopping just before her.

"Don't worry Rosie, she will be ours, yours in particular. She has no family, Esme and Carlisle will be her legal guardians til in a few months they will become her newly adopted parents. I can already see what a great mother you will be and a great daughter you will have. I can see her at her 16th birthday. I am off to find Carlisle meet you both at the cars, when take our new family member home" she beamed at us both and raced away. I smiled at Rose, my love, my life.

"It looks like we have our own family now, congratulations mummy"

**E.P.O.V**

I had decided to stay home from this family hunting trip, I needed the break from my siblings, sure I loved them but every once in a while their loved up happiness just got to be a little too much. Esme being the motherly Esme she was, volunteered to stay with me and I was unable to persuade her to along. So we had each other as company when the solitude became to much. I was not expecting my family back for a few more days, they had decided to make a long weekend of it. So I was very surprised to have heard their cars come up our long driveway. I was even more surprised at the train and tone of their thoughts. Each was happy and each thought was focused on a small girl. It was not until I focused on Rose's thoughts that the situation came clearer and my confusion was lessened.

_A daughter finally_.

So I focussed more closely on my families thoughts.

Alice was ecstatic: _someone else to shop for, someone to shop for often and regulary oh a nursery I need to take care of that and oooooh food shopping that shall be interesting and highly exciting _

Emmet was also pleased a little worried but happy: _hmm me a father. I will be a good father__…__ I hope I will. Rose is so happy, we have our own family. Me a father hmmm_.

I had to stop listening I was still confused. How could we have a small child in the house? Where did she come from? And most importantly why?

So I went downstairs to great my family it was then I saw her. A small and perfect baby girl, happily cradled in Rose's arms I could not help but smile at the image I saw. It was then I caught her scent and I knew that smile had been replaced but what could only be a look of anger and my personal monster surfaced. Rose noticed my look of hunger and hide the small girl from my view

"as you can see, we found something more then we were expecting on our trip away" Carlisle stated as he walked towards Esme, he then went on to describe the trip and how the girl had been found.

"I am going to be a father" Emmet beamed at me, he was positively glowing.

"we cannot have a human child living with us" I yelled, I was angry and they were being foolish. I softened my tone before I continued as she had begun to cry and it was a sound I could not bare to hear. "how is living with 7 vampires a healthy place for a child to grow up in"

"Edward she needs a home, we are her family now and I love her already… please?" Rose begged me while Emmett told me how selfish I was being however instead of it being toned as an insult he was pleading, as was the rest of my family. I fled to my room feeling selfish and feeling embarrassed. I did not mean to look back, but I did, there she was happy and content with her tiny fingers curled in Rose's hair. Who was I to deny my family to deny Rose even of suck happiness.

I hid in my room and waited I knew I would not be left alone long and I was right. Alice bounded through my door no intention of knocking but she never does. Alice my dearest sister she I could talk to she would not fully understand the struggle I was going through but her I could trust.

"Edward why are you being such a stubborn, pig headed ass?" I raised my eyebrows at the way she expected me to answer her phrasing of the question. "oh ok, why are you being so difficult? What is it you have a against her? What is it you have against our happiness?"

"It has nothing to do with your happiness and I have nothing against her. I am scared." I admitted. "when Rose came through the door I was captivated by her. However I then I caught her scent and I was monster I wanted nothing more then to devour her, destroy her. I do not want to prevent you guys from being happy, I don't want to risk losing control either"

"If it will make you feel any better Edward, she lives to see her 16th birthday, I saw that this afternoon, see look" so I watched her thoughts and trapped in the vision

_There she was, pale and beautiful standing in a living room different to our current house. Surrounded by pale pink and blue balloons, presents and a cake and us her family. Alice was there handing her a present that had a card which was signed by her, Jasper and myself_. I watched as in the vision _she hugged us all _I observed with interest _the expression on my face as she hugged then the way my hand lingered on her back after the hug, before she turned away her attention caught by Jasper as he urged her to open the present__…_

"Back to reality brother" Alice sang "she nothing will go wrong she will be our niece and we will spoil her and she will be happy."

"Oh alright then" I recently agreed. That was all Alice needed she raced from my room and not 2 seconds had passed before I heard the joyful responses from downstairs. I lurked in my room for a little longer before I decided it was time to meet the new family member.

I entered the room downstairs, Alice had gone, shopping no doubt for food, clothes and items for the nursery. All eyes gazed at me trying to read my expression. I forced a smile and asked to meet my niece. Rose cautiously walked forward the baby still content in her arms smiled up at me. My forced smile was no longer forced instead I could not contain the surge of emotions I felt for this baby. When her eyes meet mine, I knew this girl I would love, she belonged with us and I would protect her as would the rest of my family.

"Edward this is Isabella" Rose handed her to me. Again I was held captive by her but this time not by her scent but by her smile, by how easy it was to love her. Her tiny fists grabbed hold of my shirt. It was then I noticed her little name bracelet, which is how they must have identified her name.

"Hello little Bella, welcome to the family". I could not help but smile and kiss her forehead. Content in the knowledge that I would do everything to ensure she lived a happy and safe life.


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness and Contentment

**Chapter 3- Happiness and contentment**

**R.P.O.V**

I watched my family hold my little girl. I do not know how long it will take for the words to sink in, and the shock to leave me. I had a daughter something I have longed for, for years, for ever and there she was in Esme's arms watching us with her large eyes. I felt a surge of love something of the like that I had never experienced, even my love for Emmett did not compare to this. I watched Esme I yearned to take Bella from her but I knew my family needed time to bond. Esme's smile wavered I knew if she could cry she would be, but I was hoping it would be tears of happiness, not of regret and loss. Finally I could take it no more, I had to hold her again and on closer inspection I would have to wash her, my poor little girl was covered in dirt. Esme sensed my impatience smiling reluctantly she handed my daughter. The moment she was in my arms I felt at ease especially when she snuggled into my arms. I sighed, I was content.

"Come on my little angel" I talked to her as I climbed the stairs towards mine and Emmett's bathroom, stopping only to grab the fluffiest towel I could find to keep her warm in, til Alice returned with what I already knew would be an extreme amount of clothing. When the bath was semi full, I was careful to be sure the water felt just right, I removed her damaged clothing and sat her in the tub. The moment I let her go she started crying at the top of her lungs. I quickly grabbed her out of the water terrified it was to hot and was burning her, the moment she was secure in my arms the tears stopped and she gazed at me with sad eyes. I tried the water again adding a little bit more cold. I placed her in the bath again only to have start crying again. Jasper came tearing into the run concern all over his face.

"Why is she in so much distress?" he asked me. I looked at him. I knew my face would have been as confused as his.

"I do not know, I have checked the water temperature, but every time I place her in the bath and let her go she starts to cry. I don't know why" I knew panic was entering my voice, but I wanted to be a good mother.

"Maybe try holding her while she is in the bath. It is worth a try, think about it in the last 12 hours she has been through a lot and needs some comfort. I will do what I can to settle her" I smiled at Jasper, I may not always agree with him, but when it came to emotions and understanding them, he was the one to listen to.

I tried Bella with her bath again, gently placing her in the water and this time I sat in the bath as well. Clothes and all. What was the worth of designer clothing when compared to her happiness? This time she splashed happily at the bubbles, squirming as I carefully washed the dirt and tear tracks of her face. That is where Emmett found us laughing contentedly as I blowed bubbles much to Bella's delight. I handed Bella to her new father after asking him to grab the towel. She giggled as he wrapped her up tight in the towel and twirled her around. I had never been so happy.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I listened to the sounds of the delighted family in Emmett and Rosalie's room it seemed and sounded like Emmett was attempting to sing Bella asleep with a lullaby, only instead of creating a peaceful environment there was laughter as Rose mocked his ability to hold a tune. I knew I would have to head out and hunt if I was going to be living with a human child and one that smelt so appealing I was going to have to prevent the chance of my hunger, my monster taking control.

Alice came tearing up the driveway her red convertible screeched as she slammed on the brakes in her haste to share her bounty of store bought goods. I laughed to myself at the thoughts of success and joy. Alice was so proud of herself.

"Boys," she yelled out excitedly "Come help me unload the car, I have food, clothes, nappies, toys, a cot and change table and some extras"

"What extras?" Jasper yelled back curious, he like us all knew Alice's tendency to go over board in any situation, but shopping especially.

"Nice things for her room, paintings and lamps and I have a rocking chair and high chair arriving tomorrow. Now hurry up, I am sure Bella would love to be fed and in some snug pajamas." Alice beamed up at Rose as she descended the stairs Bella secure and warm in one of Esme's best towels. I moved out the door to the car and began loading up with bag after bag of clothing and stuffed toys. Emmett grabbed the box that contained the cot and raced upstairs to make the cot so his daughter could sleep after her fed. Alice was to excited to be of any assistance jumping from one person to a bag to another person showing them all the things she was proud of buying. Slowly but surely the car was unpacked, tags removed and Alice calmed down. I like the rest of my family was filled with excitement at the prospect at what the following, days, weeks and years held. Just as Rose headed back up stairs to supervise Emmett making the cot and put Bella to sleep, Carlisle returned home from a shift at the hospital, entering the door carrying tins of paint.

"Alice harassed me over the phone at work" he answered our unspoken question "she begged me to pick them up after telling me exactly what shades to purchase."

"Did you remember the paintbrushes and rollers?" Alice interrupted her enthusiasm mounting again.

"In the car still, along with two more tins" he sighed in reply

"Yay, come on you two, we have a room to paint and make pretty" she gestured to me and Jasper, as though we were two dogs who needed to obey her.

The night of painting the room in a pale yellow and pink tones along with setting up the change table, unpacking clothing and painting some spare tables we had in storage, the room was finally complete. Minus the rocking chair and baby Bella still sound asleep in Rose and Emmett's room.

A new morning a new day, it was just after 8.30 when the delivery truck arrived bringing with it the rocking chair, high chair and a decorative cupboard that Alice neglected mention.

I sat in the kitchen and watched amused as Emmett made plane noises, flying the spoon of porridge towards Bella, as she giggled her laugh and good mood infectious. While watching I idly picked up the news papers yesterdays still on the kitchen bench with today's paper tossed beside it.

Yesterday's headline read: Two killed in tragic car crash, their 18month old daughter missing from crash site, officials fear for her safety. I read interested to see if the paper gave any interesting details on her parents. Her father Charlie Swan, was a police officer in a small town a few hours up the highway. Her mother was Renee Swan, she worked in the town's pre-school until the birth of their daughter Isabella Marie Swan. The newspaper stated that it appeared Renee had be been leaving Fork's and Charlie with Bella. The details on the crash were not listed.

Today's headline: missing girl found by local doctor who plan to adopt. The story went on to talk about Carlisle's work at the hospital and how he and his wife plan to adopt Isabella due to the reason she had no surviving family. The doctor and his wife already have five children also adopted. I skimmed ahead where the details of the crash were listed. It seems her mother lost control of the car, skidded and smashed into a truck, Charlie then crashed into the back of the car and died almost immediately.

The story was sad and when it came time to telling Bella the truth, while many years down the track, it would be hard. So very hard I did not envy Emmett and Rose that duty of becoming her parents. My sad reflection was broken by a crash and more giggles as Bella knocked her leftover porridge on the floor. The following years were going to be interesting.

i would just like to thank everyone who alerted or favourited my story so far. it has just made me more determined to come up with the focus which thankfully i did today at work. to those who reviewed i am grateful and will thankyou all personally when i have the time. unfortunately i am dead tired and i need to keep this brain working so i can write some more


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughtless

**Chapter 4: Thoughtless**

**E.P.O.V**

Time changes. Well our perception of time passing changes. It used to seem that time passed slowly. Now each day was a blur as the accumulated into weeks. We still attended our classes at the local Seattle university, the differing class schedules were good, as there was always someone free to baby-sit. Rose especially was glad for her light course load, majority of her time was spent at home being a mother. The change in Rose that being a mother had caused was unbelievable. A lot of her selfish and self absorbed tendencies had disappeared. She was in general a happier and more pleasant person to be with. Bella took up all of our free time. She hated to be alone and none of us minded indulging her. She had adjusted well to the family and was happy, with a few exceptions. Such as her first night alone in her nursery. Rose had settled her for the night but the moment she left the room the crying started. Her crying continued on and off all night. Stopping only when someone entered the room and held her. Finally at 3:00 in the morning Rose succumbed to her tears, bundled Bella in her blankets and rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair. While the crying would have driven most other mothers insane for Rose her thoughts did consist of angry ideas or displeasure. Her whole focus was on keeping Bella happy and getting her settled in to the family. This routine of crying continued for a number of nights. Til at the end of the week the nursery had become an acceptable place to sleep. Life continued in an easy pattern formed by Bella's human needs. Meal times, play times, nap times and cuddle times and so time passed and Rose became happy and confident enough to indulge Emmett's need for some of her undivided attention. Date nights were planned. Oh how Alice, Jasper and myself teased them, about acting like an overworked, over stressed married couple who needed to escape.

We were happy though it gave us more un-interrupted time to dote on our favourite little girl. Dote on her we did. On date nights we had plenty of time to spoil her as they were lengthy affairs for Emmett and Rose. Alice was delighted. She could play and pamper Bella til late into the night. It was a date night tonight Alice had already bathed Bella, played with her, dressed her in three different outfits, fed her and was currently re-telling the Cinderella story. So wrapped up in telling her story she had not noticed Bella sleeping in her arms. Esme interceded ordering us to put Bella to bed. I got out of my chair and gently took her from Alice's arms, resting her little head on my shoulder. I carried her quickly up the stairs to her cot. I loved the feel of her warm little body in my arms. I knew I was not the only one who felt that way. It was comforting to have a heart beat within the house. I tucked her under her blankets and hummed Esme's song. It was not long til her breathing evened and slowed.

"she is so beautiful even in sleep isn't she" Alice whispered to me. I nodded, I was relaxed and I did not want to break the silence. Alice and I sat quietly in Bella's room a number of hours passed before we both noticed her stirring in her sleep. She never slept the whole night through. Alice swooped in on the cot a moment before Bella started crying and within seconds had Bella giggling. I stayed seated in the rocking chair happy enough to let Alice settle Bella back to sleep. I was surprised then when placed Bella on the carpet, raced from the room returning just as quickly with a handful of toys. I then recognised her intention of continuing her story time I was amazed by her lack of judgement.

"Alice is this really the best the time?"

"She is awake brother dearest if you had not noticed. So why not play?"

"Because Rose will not be pleased, because Bella needs her sleep"

"Well Rose is not here"

"She will find out and she will get angry"

"Who will found out what and who will get angry about what" Rose walked around the corner. The smile on her face replaced immediately by anger as she took in the scene before her.

"Mummy" Bella squealed, her arms raised waiting for Rose to hold her.

"What is she doing up? You should have known better. It is past midnight she has a routine that needs to be kept. She needs her sleep." Despite her mounting anger and her infamous temper she stepped over to Bella holding her tightly but gently to her side. Bella squirmed in her arms joyful to be with her mother. "Outside, I want to talk to you both, but first I have to but Bella back to sleep" she glared at us both. Emmett wandered in his eyebrows raised in surprise at Rose's tone, but he was smart enough to say nothing. Instead he strolled over to Rose and Bella, kissing both on the forehead. Bella wriggled even more trying to reach Emmett.

"Time to sleep my little Squirt" he laughed as she reached for him. His thoughts were amazed that someone so small could change their life so much. I watched the three of them as Rose and Emmett tried to settle Bella with little success.

Rose stormed out of the room, her temper rising fast.

"Routine. Babies need routing. How can I trust you to look after her? You need to maintain a routine a structure. I am trying to raise a healthy, well adjusted child here." I tunned her out. It was after all Alice's bad decision anyway. I smiled to myself then turned to face Alice. Alice had obvious seen what I was planing to do and a look of shock was on her face.

"I told you so Alice" was all I said. I smiled again the disappeared into my own room. I was a little sorry for leaving Alice to face Rose's wrath alone, but I knew what Rose was planning and I did not want to have my time with Bella cut short because of Alice's enthusiasm.

Two weeks later.

It was another date night, only tonight I was in charge of caring for Bella. Everyone else was out and busy. So it was Bella and myself left to our own devices. I sat listening to music, I was determined Bella would be musically educated, while she played with a doll. I was curious what she was thinking while dragging her doll along the carpet. I focused the direction of my thoughts on Bella and the area she was sitting in. only to find nothing. Nothing? I tried again casting out wider in case against all odd my idea of her placement was out. Again nothing. There was no wall blocking me there was just nothing. It was as though there was no one but me in the room or in the house. Only she was there. Talking to herself and her doll. I was confused, frustrated and I was also worried. Had I lost my ability? I frantically searched and listened for someone's, anyone's thoughts.

What chaos will I return home to today? I cannot believe the mess of my kitchen last night. Emmett should not be allowed to heat food in a microwave ever again. Esme's thoughts were a relief to hear and I laughed at her remembrance of the mess made by Emmett yesterday when he had attempted to heat stewed pears in a container. The mess the pairs and plastic container had made of the microwave was significant but Esme's thoughts had exaggerated it.

A more pressing concern though then Emmett inability to use a microwave puzzled me. Why couldn't I hear Bella's thoughts? Alice and Jasper could use their abilities on her. So couldn't I? It was a question only Carlisle could answer. I had two hours to wait til his shift ended and I was unsure I could wait that long for an answer

so another thankyou to those of you who have favourited, alerted and reviewed. i am grateful and when i work out how and find some time i will reply and personally thankyou.

i know this chapter is a little shorter then the others well it seems that way but it was the perfect place to end it

x river


	5. Chapter 5: Breakable

**Chapter 5: Breakable**

**E.P.O.V**

I heard Carlisle coming up the driveway. At last! The last 2 hours had been close to impossible to live through. If it wasn't for my duties of caring for Bella, I would have lost my mind. Instead I alternated between watching her play, aimlessly attempting to find her thoughts and stressing over the fact that her thoughts were apparently non-existent. I was more worried then I would admit. I was more interested in knowing her mind then before, while I did not expect her mind or thoughts to be insightful. It was knowing I could not hear them that made me want to know what they were so very badly. I raced from the room, to wait by the front door for him to get his car. He seemed to move so slowly. I fidgeted, making my anxiety so very noticeable to my father.

"Edward?" he asked voice full of concern. "What is wrong? Is Bella sick?"

"Um I don't think she is sick." could that be why I could not hear her thoughts? I highly doubted it but is an option that my nervous mind latched on to, before I dismissed it as a ludicrous idea.

"Well what is wrong? You have me worried, Edward"

"I am sorry it is just I thought you could give me some insight."

"Insight? Insight into what?" his thoughts concerned about me and also Bella. He was curious as well. My father's interests were peaked.

"I can't hear Bella's thoughts. It is like she is not there I have tried on and off for 2 hours." Carlisle was about to ask me a question, I answered before he had even started to form the words. "I am worried. It is not normal. I have never been faced with this before. I cannot be losing my ability. I am not. Am I?"

"No I do not believe so. It could be she has a natural block. Temporary or permanent. Hmm a block." Carlisle was lost in his thoughts. To many ideas and possibilities were flowing through his consciousness for me to follow.

"Dad. Slow down your thinking. I cannot follow you. You are thinking way too fast. A block? Natural block? Temporary block?" it was to much for me to handle on top of my worries.

"Yes a natural block or shield. It could be temporary. We just don't know time will tell with the block. I am only assuming here, we have no experience with blocks and you are the only person I know to be able to read my minds well also Aro, but he is different also."

"Temporary block?"

"Think about it Edward. She has been through so much it is only natural she attempts to protect herself. At her age I would assume it is an unconscious decision to have the shield. Her shield could come and go depending on id she is stressed or not. It could be a permanent block meaning you will never be able to see her thoughts. There is to many unknowns to decide on what the reason is. We shall just have to wait. However, I do not think you have anything to be concerned about."

"What makes you say that?" I was curious how could he tell me that I had nothing to worry about.

"Well you could hear my thoughts. You answered a question I was getting read to ask you before I had even asked." he smiled at me, then walked away shaking his head. I caught his thoughts. Thoughts of finding Esme and his belief of me over-reacting filled his head.

I turned back to the lounge room. Where I tried again unsuccessful to find Bella's thoughts. She smiled at me when I entered the room dragging her doll and a book over to where I sat.

"Read please" I noticed it was yet again Cinderella. She seemed to have a thing for the classic romance. I smiled, pulled her into my lap and opened the book.

"Once upon a time…"

Countless retellings of Cinderella later in the following 6 months and many unsuccessful attempts at reading Bella's mind. It was time for our little Bella's 2nd birthday. Her 1st birthday with us. It was a joint celebration of her birthday and we had received the news the day before her adoption was official. To all legal avenues concerned Carlisle and Esme were her parents. But no one could replace the role of parents that Rose and Emmett had filled in Bella's life. She was a perfect child. Minimal tantrums, minimal crying at night now, but she still craved our company. Every waking minute she spent with someone. Refusing to be alone. We all knew the moment she woke up alone in her room every morning we would be woken with the same cry. Life before Bella was just a hazy memory. She had changed us all so much. It was little surprise the joy in the house after we had found out we were her official family. Despite Alice's constant conviction that all would work out. It was nice to know it was official.

I walked downstairs it was still early in the morning and was shocked at the pink shade of our living room. Alice had gone crazy with balloon's streamers and pink presents.

"Oh my" was all Esme could say in response. She had just arrived behind me and was in shock as well. The room was unrecognisable and it was over the top.

"We had to do this right." Alice informed us laughing at the expressions on our faces. It had to be perfect. Think of the photos. Bella needs to have photos detailing her life being as everything else she had is lost. "Where is the birthday girl anyway? When is she coming back?"

"As if you don't know?" I laughed at her. Rose and Emmett had taken Bella out earlier in the morning. Determined to do something just the three of them before the family celebration. I knew they had gone to the park, while it was not a big birthday celebration activity, it made them happy. Happy as a family.

"Ok I do know. Isn't it more fun when it is a surprise?" I shook my head at her silliness and headed out the back door. I needed to escape the pinkness it was way to overpowering for me.

I returned in time for the presents to be open. In a typical child like manner Bella was more interested in playing with the ribbons and paper then actually opening the boxes on her new dolls, tea set, doll house and countless other presents. Alice went crazy with the camera. I am surprised the flash did not blind us all. It was a good morning and I knew the afternoon would be fun. Unfortunately though I had a lecture and exam at university and no matter the celebration according to Carlisle the family had to keep up appearances. Passing subjects no matter how easy it would be to pass even without taking the exam I was being told I had to go.

2 years later.

It was Bella's fourth birthday. The past two and a half years were nothing but fun and had been so enjoyable. While it was Bella's special day it was also our last day in the house. We were planing on moving. Our lack of aging was raising suspicions just through jealousy. Humans and their jealousy. Bella did not want to move she had made her point clear with a couple tantrums. We were all surprised when she threw those. She had been nothing but well behaved til the tantrums. So we were trying to make today special for her. To make moving easier on her. Alice had decided on a garden party this year. The yard looked nice. Simple for a change. Well simple for Alice. Bella was racing around, excited we had decided to get her a kitten this year. Alice's idea she thought that if Bella had a little companion to care for she would find the moving and transition easier. The kitten had been picked out and Emmett was out collecting the newest member.

"Bella calm down" Rose ordered. Bella stopped for a minute turned and faced her mother. Pouting a little

"Muuuuuuum" she whined then turned and raced off

"Bella come here" Alice yelled a little to late. But Bella had raced off tripping over an uneven paver and falling down the back stairs. Her crying caught our attention much more then the smell of her blood. Alice was there before the rest of us could react. Her vision alerting her.

"We shall have to get her to the hospital her arm is broken." Alice looked up at Rose in concern. "I will get the car bring it round to the front and you can carry her out"

It surprised us all. Sure, she was human we had just forgotten how breakable she really was.

Well it was not the birthday we had planed for Bella, when she came 2 hours later with the cast on, her face tear streaked it really hit us just how careful in future we would have to be with her. However the tears cleared away the moment Emmett came forward holding her kitten. A simple grey tabby.

"What are you going to name her sweetie?" he asked attempting to distract her from the pain in her arm

"Cinderella." she smiled and stroked the kittens head. Her obsession with the fairytales had not stopped. Instead they had continued and grown.

"Cinders for short. I like it." she smiled at my approval "Now if I remember correctly it is your birthday and that means more presents to be opened and cake to be eaten"

"Yes it does" off she ran again into the lounge. Turning in the doorway "Come on. Daddy bring Cinderella along too"

We followed her each glad her last birthday in this house had not been ruined.

again all thankyou for reading and reviewing.

river

x


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbyes and Tantrums

**Chapter 6- Goodbyes and Tantrums**

**E.P.O.V**

Moving with a 4 year old in a cast is not fun. Moving with a four year and a new kitten even less fun. Moving when the four year old does not want to leave the only home she remembers is torture. All of us suffered Bella's tantrum the day after her Birthday. The day we packed up our personal belongings that we were taking with us into boxes. Rose had packed up Bella's toys and clothing as well as most of her belongings. We were taking a lot of Bella's items to keep the new environment as familiar as possible. Only the moment Rose had left the room, Bella had torn through the boxes throwing her toys, clothing and other effects through out the room. Even one handed she had effectively destroyed the boxes and sent Cinders into hiding. The kitten cowered under Bella's bed. No amount of scalding or consoling from Rose or Emmett had any effect. The moment they sent her from her room she raced into theirs and tore apart their few boxes. Her screaming as they caught her in the middle of destroying a box of Alice's clothing had us all pause in shock. We never thought this would be so disruptive to her, her level of love for this house and the life it represented was one so strong, it surprised us.

"Bella. Stop it now. I know you are unhappy honey, but we have a new place to go to." Rose attempted to console her again. Talking softly but firmly over the constant crying.

"I don't want to go" she sniffled "Cinders doesn't want to leave either"

"Bella we are moving. The family is staying together. Now you need to stop this silliness."

"No. No I won't go. Cinders and I will stay here and you will just have to stay with me."

"Bella…" Rose started again in a warning tone. I wondered if it was as obvious to my family as it was to me, no amount of rationalising, warning or threatening would work. She was a four year old child and she was upset. Thankfully I had packed. My music all in boxes along with some books and clothes. I was ready to go. The rest of my family wasn't especially Rose and Emmett who had their items and Bella's to pack. Along with getting her and the kitten in the car. The kitten I could see was still cowering under Bella's bed. Her tantrum had not only scared us but also Cinders. I reached under Bella's bed, scooping the little grey tabby into my arms. I headed into Alice's room where Bella was looking mutinous.

"Bella look at poor Cinders. Your tantrum and unpacking has her very scared." I bent at the knees so I was at her level. "Cinders is very frightened that you will stay here with her and she does not want to be left behind." I held out my hand "Come on let's get Cinders some treats and you can calm her down." I scooped Bella up in my free arm and she stroked her kitten's soft fur, murmuring soothing things to her. Rose smiled at me her thoughts full of relief and everything she still had left to re-do. I raced us down the hall, the stairs resulting in the laughter I was after. I sat her on the kitchen bench and looked for the cat treats. I handed her a few of the treats and held Cinders while she was fed the treats by Bella .

"Did I really scare her?" Bella asked worried

"Just a little" I ended up resorting to consoling her. "She doesn't want to be left behind. Like us she does not want you be sad and she really does not like it when you threaten to stay behind."

"Don't be scared Cinders and Don't be scared Edward." She threw her arms around me. "I won't stay behind. I don't want you be scared" I hugged her back. She was so mature for her young age. I guess that was a result of living with us, I wondered how that would affect her the older she got.

"Let's go for a walk. Cinders can go in her carry cage." I lifted her off the bench her little hand sat comfortably in mine. We wandered around the large yard until I became aware the car's were packed and all that was needed to leave was mine and Bella's presence. I scooped her into my arms and walked us quickly to the cars.

"Do you want to say goodbye to the house?" I asked her. I wondered if this would be the last time she saw the house. We generally stayed away from the houses we owned for a number of years the minimum being 60. If we returned she would be 64 or would she? Would the family want to take her life away? Ensure her a place with us forever. Would Rosalie want that for her daughter? Would Emmett want that for her? We would all want that for our little girl? Could we watch her get old and die? Could we? Would we rob her of the chance to lead a normal life? Raise a family, fall in love and then leave us. How hard would it be for her to watch us never change as she aged? These thoughts were seriously disturbing me. I did not want to hurt her as I knew the three days of transformation would be painful. Incredibly so. But I believed her watching us never age would hurt her terribly so. This was not something I wanted to think of. I guess later when she was older it would be a family choice. When she knew what we were. It would have to be her choice. An educated choice. She pulled on my hand to get my attention.

"Let's go say goodbye to the house." her smile wavered in place and tears began to fall. I wiped the tears from her cheek and carried her back to the house. Where she dragged me from one room to the other staring dejectedly into each room emptied of the small things that made the place our home.

"Bella, sweetie. Are you ready to leave" Rose walked in to Bella's room. The last room Bella had left to say goodbye to. Her little shoulders trembled and she began to cry again. She threw herself at her Rose's open arms sobs wracking her body.

"ye-es"

"Come on squirt" Emmett came up behind her, grabbed her in his big arms. She giggled through her tears. "Come on you have a little kitten in the car waiting for you."

"Is Cinders ok?" she sniffled

"She will be much happier when you are with her." I smiled who knew Emmett would have thought to use the kitten as a motivation and a distraction. We walked downstairs together, where the rest of the family waited by the front door.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. Alice was bouncing she was excited at the prospect of returning to a house we had not been to for a long time. She, like Esme was looking forward to re-decorating.

"Oh Bella" Esme worried when she saw her tear streaked face. "We will see you soon and we can always come back here later. On holidays if you want."

"Alright in the cars." Carlisle directed, he turned and locked the front doors for the last time in who knew how long. I got into my car. Waiting for everyone to get into theirs and ready to go. I watched Rose strap Bella into her seat kiss her check and then shut the door. Her thoughts were worried about what this would do to Bella. Worried about how she would handle the next few days. I heard Carlisle's car start as he and Esme pulled out the driveway followed by Jasper and Alice then I pulled out. Emmett, Rose and Bella bought up the rear.

The new house or old house revisited was in Port Oregon. Another rainy city. I hoped we would be happy here. I arrived in the driveway, Emmett pulled in behind me, his relief at getting out the car was evident. Bella was asleep in the back of the car. Rose gently lifted her out and carried her into her new room. Esme and Alice had travelled ahead earlier in the week to ensure the house was ready to be lived in. They had done a lovely job on the house and Bella's new room in shades of yellow was bright and perfect for. The rest of the house was still lovely. A little out dated but Alice and Esme had plans it would be a large project. We unpacked and the personal belongings were placed throughout the house while Bella slept. The intention of making it homely and making her comfortable. The worry felt by Rose, Emmett and Esme about her well being after the housing change was palpable. I left the house I had to get out. I went for a drive when I returned home there was a happy Bella exploring the house.

thank you again all for reading and reviewing, i am so happy that you are enjoying the story.

XRiver


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Settled

**Chapter 7- Getting Settled**

**E.P.O.V**

I came home from my drive around Pittsburgh, to find Bella exploring the new house, Cinders trailed behind her. The house was an old colonial style and the interior matched perfectly, most of the house was shaded in blues and the furniture had been hand picked and re-furbished by Esme's loving hands.

"Uncle Edward" she yelled "come see my room" she raced over and grabbed my hand I winced at her calling me uncle. I had tried desperately to get her not to, but every so often she did. It made me feel old. Ok so I was old, mature I preferred to call it. I may have lived for over a 100 years but I was the body of a 17 year old. Therefore being called Uncle just did not work. However her excitement was contagious and I could not help but let myself be lead up the stairs and dragged to her new room.

I already new her room would be yellow. Alice seemed to like using yellow for Bella's room. It was a happy colour she explained I could not fully follow her understanding and logic but Esme and Rose agreed.

"Isn't it pretty?" she threw open the door with uncontrolled eagerness. "Even cinders has her own bed here. See? Do you like?"

"It is very nice." she was pretty much bouncing with excitement. "Did you thank Esme and Alice?" I asked "They put a lot of work into making sure you had a nice room." I wondered why I was asking, it was not place to ensure she had manners. However, I was hoping she would grow up to a well mannered women. She was well on her way though.

"Yes mummy already asked me to." she flopped on to her bed her tummy grumbling

"Are you hungry?" she nodded

"Yes I am."

"Do you want to see if your mum and dad will let me take you out and pick up some pizza or Macdonalds?"

"Yes please" she ran out of the room I could hear her asking Emmett. "I can go. Can I have a happy meal? please?"

"Of course. Only because you asked so politely." I grabbed her flinging her over my shoulder. She squealed and then laughed the whole way to the car. As we drove back into town she stared out the window, her nose pressed up against the glass. She was so interested in the new surroundings and new town.

"If you can see the golden M before me I will also let you have a sundae as well." Her attention was peaked and she stared intently out the window. I saw the M five minutes before Bella did but I kept quite.

"There, there, there" she jumped about in her seat pointing at it in the near distance. "I saw it before you." she laughed happily. I parked in the car park, unbuckled her seat belt and held her hand as we crossed the busy car park. We walked up to the counter and I ordered for her.

"Don't forget the ice-cream sundae." she told me.

"I won't, but you have to eat you dinner first" I promised

"What cute little girl" the cashier gushed. "Is she your sister? As there is a definite genetic link there. Especially in the good looks department." she laughed eyeing me up. I mentally and emotionally collected myself I did not want to be rude in front of Bella but she had raced away to get a straw for her lemonade. "yes actually she is my sister." Well she was for all legal purposes. I was not sure how I viewed her actually. I did not see her as my niece and I did not see her as my sister. That was another question to put aside and ponder for later. When she was asleep and when I was not going to be interrupted.

"Are you free once you have taken her home? As I have nothing planned once my shift ends" she eyed me again. I was beginning to feel like an object and I was not enjoying the experience at all.

"I'm busy sorry." I was not sorry. I turned on my heel and walked away, making a mental note to avoid her register when it came time to for the sundae. The long day caught up with her over the promised sundae. She began to fall asleep. I gently lifted her from her seat and carried her to the car. There she feel asleep in seconds mumbling things about Cinder's, the new house and play group. She was enrolled to start within in a week. While she was going to be a little younger then some of the other kids Rose had wanted her to attend. Rose was worried that just by Bella just socialising with us would limit her emotional and personal growth and effect her social skills.

1 one week later

**R.P.O.V**

It was Bella's first day at play group and I was worried. Worried she would get home sick. Worried she would not fit in. Worried she would hate it. I was also worried at how much I would miss her in her 5 hour absence. I had gotten so attached to her. I liked knowing she was safe in the house or safe with one of the family members. This morning was going to be so stressful from the moment I walked her through the door and left her til the moment I arrived to take her back home. Alice was almost as nervous as I was but she was also excited. Dressing Bella in new clothes. A simple but very pretty blue dress then Alice raced around with her camera determined to get every big occasion in Bella's life. Bella stood by the front door looking small and scared. Her cast on arm stood out against her pale skin and only made her look more fragile then normal. I wanted nothing more then to keep her with me today and every day following. Though it was unfortunately time to take her in. The drive in seemed so fast, maybe because I wanted time to stop, as I did not want to leave my little girl behind. She smiled at me when the car stopped her attempt at bravery made leaving her even harder. Both Emmett and I hugged her close and walked her in. We stayed for 10 minutes watching her being introduced to the group and then watched as she started to play and socialise with children close to her age. Emmett took my hand and led me outside. Leaving her behind was hard and time dragged until I could race back and pick her up.

I waited for her to leave the room. Yes I was there early. 15 minutes early if you wanted to be particular. Finally she was let out and she ran at me. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my little girl tight. She was happy I was glad she had a good day.

"Mummy. Mummy" she called delighted.

"Did you have fun Princess?" I asked smiling at her

"Yes I did mummy. I painted and sung and played tag." She put her hand in mine pulling me to the car "Let's go home mummy. I want to show daddy my painting and play with Cinders"

"Alright sweetie lets go"

Two years later

**E.P.O.V**

Bella was 6 and ready to attend her first day at school. She had matured so much and was still an absolute delight still craved our company and spent countless hours traipsing around the house following Esme as she cleaned, sitting Jasper and Emmett as they played their play station. She got dragged shopping by Alice. Her and Rose spent time just sitting, Bella in Rose's lap and Rose read to her. When she wasn't with them she would lay on my carpet drawing as I listened to music. She was beginning to develop an interest in music which thrilled me. I was also beginning to teach her to play the piano, she was enjoying her lessons and she was learning fast. I was a proud teacher, together we had mastered Chopsticks, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and she was learning Greensleves.

"Come on all it is time to say goodbye and good luck" Rose yelled. I met Alice and Jasper on the stairs as well went to wish Bella well. Alice was holding a couple of gifts she had purchased on our behalf. Bella jumped in place as she spotted her gifts all nervousness placed ahead.

"Do you want to open your presents Bella?"

"Yes please" she was to cute to resist. Alice raced to her side.

"Here you go then, these are from us all." Bella ripped through the paper and smiled in delight at the gifts. The presents were simple but Alice had picked well for her. A pretty but suitable bag for Bella to put her lunch in and some books. A collection of fairytales and finally some hairclips. Alice slid a jewelled clip into Bella's hair. Alice held Bella's hand to twirl her around like a dancer to show us her hair

"Thankyou so much" she hugged us all. "Mummy when I get home can you read to me?"

"Anything you want sweetie."

"Come on Squirt. Time to go." Emmett smiled and Alice came running back with her camera again. Bella posed with us all holding her new bag, cuddling Cinder's smiling for the camera.

"Alice put the camera down now. We don't want Bella to be late on her first day" Carlisle directed. Bella raced around hugged us all, kissed Cinders on her head and let herself be lead out to the car. We watched as the car headed down the driveway then Alice, Jasper and myself headed out to school. We were currently acting as high school students. It was a change from college life. It was a long morning as we waited to hear from Rose and Emmett how she handled starting at school. Was she ok walking through the gate and into the school yard?

Finally it was lunch time. Alice spent the whole time bombarding Rose and Emmett with questions. I listened in quietly. It turned out Bella was happy enough when she saw friends from her play group and pre-school. It was a relief to know she was happy and had friends at school already. The day still dragged. It was tedious, it was boring, it was monotonous.

The bell rang at last the day was over. We all headed home. Esme was going to pick Bella up from school. We had the human charade to play. When we got home Bella was already inside sprawled on the carpet playing with Cinder's. When she saw us standing in the door way watching her. She jumped to her feet and raced to us, jumping into Rose's arms. After a hug she then flung herself at Emmett and he twirled her around. She giggled and clung to him arms around his neck.

"So you had a good day then squirt?" he asked

"Yep it was fun. We played games, coloured in and glued stuff." the relief evident in Rose and Emmett's thoughts mirrored the relief I felt. Knowing her first day at school was a good experience had us all happy. We all wanted her to be happy.

"Come on mummy, you promised to read to me." Bella jumped out of Emmett's arms raced over and grabbed her new book. She then took Rose's hand and dragged her to their normal reading. Rose wrapped Bella in a blanket so she wouldn't get cold. Bella snuggled into Rose and smiled up at her mother waiting for the stories to begin. Another fairytale this one Sleeping Beauty.

"Once upon a time in a far away kingdom lived a pretty girl, a princess"

thankyou all again who read and reviewed. i aim to make you happy.

hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry for skipping ahead a couple of years but i can make bella so cute.

plus i had to search and research for a rainy city with few sunny days. hope you appreciate the effort as im not a Yank )

i will try and get another chapter up tomorrow if you are lucky 2 as im heading away for 2 weeks in 2 days time

XRiver


	8. Chapter 8: Tripping

**Chapter 8: **

**E.P.O.V**

One year later

Bella had survived her first year of school. Actually she did more then survive. She flourished at school, the gorgeous little girl grew up. As she grew taller, she got clumsier. Emmet was kept constantly amused as his little girl took tumble after tumble. Some more severe then others she was in a cast again. Another broken arm, this time tripping in school today. Esme had picked her up from school and Carlisle had attended to her at the hospital. When we had received the call at school Rose had wanted to race away that very minute. She wanted to comfort her daughter so badly it was like a physical pain. Emmett was amused again, he was concerned about her, but he found it funny.

"Rose she is in capable hands. Esme has taken care of Bella and cast before. I want to be there for her to." Jasper attempted to comfort her. We could all feel the waves radiating from. The tension we did not even know we were carrying faded.

"We can stop on the way home and get her something to cheer her up" Alice's eyes lit up at the prospect of shopping. "Maybe a new school bag. She needs a new bag. A dress? Or shoes? No I like the idea of a bag. Bags are good"

"I want to be with her. You can buy the bag Alice but the moment my class ends I am going home and no one better be standing in my way. She needs me." she glared at Emmett who was attempting to control his laughter "Correction she needs us." I reached my hands across the table and grabbed Rose's hands.

"Settle down Rosie. She will be ok and she knows you care. Esme is a great mother look at how she kept us all together. Bella knows you love her and we are all concerned. Patience and then you can speed all the way home." she attempted to smile at me but she was barely successful.

"I will try my best. I will not make any promises that in the next class I will not go home sick"

**B.P.O.V**

I had fallen through the door. No one had tripped me just my own feet. It hurt so bad. I started to cry. I wanted my mummy. Not grandma Esme but my mummy. I knew everyone thought grandma Esme and poppy Carlisle were my parents and I had to pretend they were. However I wanted mummy. I wanted daddy as well, but mummy's hugs were better. I started to cry a lot harder. My arm hurt it was so painful. I couldn't move it. My teacher Mrs Smythe came running over as my friends crowded around. Leslie and Kate my two best friends were talking to me but I couldn't hear them. Leslie patted my shoulder she was really nice.

"Bella honey, are you ok?" Mrs Smythe asked.

"No" I cried "My arm hurts." Mrs Smythe reached for my sore arm I held it to my chest.

"Here Bella let me look at it" she reached for my arm again. Touching it gently but it hurt so bad. I cried out even louder. "Alright lets get you to the school nurse" she helped me get up off the ground and led me towards to office building. The nurse looked at my arm and also touched it again which really hurt as well.

"It's broken" the nurse said "You should call her parents. They will have to take her to the doctors." Mrs Smythe left the room to call Grandmummy Esme.

"I want my mummy." I cried.

"She is coming Bella. Just wait here and she will come for you." I knew it wasn't my mummy coming. I would have to wait til she had finished at school. I didn't want to wait for her. I wanted her here and I wanted her now.

I did not have to wait long. Grandma Esme arrived quickly. She grabbed me a hug and took me out to the car. She held my hand as we drove to the hospital. We did not have to wait long in the hospital emergency room. I sat on grandma Esme's lap as she read a magazine and stroked my hair. Poppy Carlisle took my good hand and walked me into a room out the back. He picked me up and put me on the table.

"Bella what are we going to do with you?" he asked me. I shrugged but it hurt my arm again. I started crying he hugged me close and told his nurse to get me some tablets. I did not listen but when she came back he handed them to me with a drink of water. He then got things ready to put the cast on my arm. The pain started to go away as he finishing my arm. "I will see you at home Princess. Try to be careful I don't want to have to put a cast or bandaid on you again today." he kissed me and grand mummy Esme carried me to the car. I started to get sleepy in the car and I was unable to keep my eyes open. The pain in my arm was beginning to go away and I rested my head against the window.

I woke up to find mummy curled up beside me on my bed.

"Hello darling" she kissed me "are you ok sweetie?" I just nodded my head and snuggled into her. The house was quite if she had gotten home from school the others would be with her, the house should have been noisy.

"Where is everyone I asked?"

"They are still at school sweetie. I left earlier as I needed to be home with you."

"I am happy you are here." she smiled at me and pulled me closer.

"Go back to sleep" she began to sing to me. Going to sleep was easy in her arms. Cinders jumped up beside me purring in my ear.

"Night mummy." I yawned.

**E.P.O.V**

I listened out for Rose's thoughts the moment my car entered the driveway. It didn't really surprise me that she left school. Her whole thoughts had been focused on Bella. It was still a refreshing change even after all these of Bella in our life, not listening to her focusing on herself was a blessing. Rose's thoughts were peaceful, Bella was asleep and had not been in much pain when Rose had talked to her. I was so relieved she was sleeping and was peaceful. I hated it when she was hurt. I wanted to protect her. My family wanted to protect her. It was a logical reaction she was such a big part of my life. I mean our life now. I could not imagine life without her. I wandered upstairs to my room. I may as well do my homework. I mean homework was not strenuous nor even difficult. It was just a way to fill in time. I wanted Bella to wake up to see with my eyes that she was ok. I put The Beatles. Once of the worlds best bands to ever be, maybe not the best homework music, but as I said homework was not hard work. My home work was completed within the half hour. So much fan a distraction. I just laid back and listened to the music. I was disturbed my relaxing by Alice returning home. I wondered if she could contain herself. I knew Jasper would not have controlled her spending urge. I walked downstairs there was no need to hurry. Alice loved to show off her purchases. Like a child she loved to brag. She bounced around the living room. I was impressed only 2 bags in her hand.

"These are for Bella. A bag and a new book. A piano booklet and some videos. Jasper has some more, but that is not for Bella. It is for me and Rose and Jasper and oh also for you. I got you some Shirts and some new jeans." she beamed at me. Grabbing bags from the overladen Jasper. "Here go try these on. No arguing." I sighed in response she laughed at me.

"Evil" I muttered at her.

"Rosie" she yelled out "I have somethings for you. I'm waiting. This lack of gratitude does not impress me"

"Do you mind Alice?" Rose snapped at her as she walked down the stairs "I am looking after my sick daughter."

"So you don't want to see the lovely bag I got you or the red dress with black heels"

"I never said I did not want to see it. I just asked if you cared that I was busy taking care of my daughter and your niece?"

I came back out of my room. I hated to admit it but when it came to shopping Alice knew what she was doing.

Bella started crying I could hear her sobbing in her sleep. I made my way quickly down the hall to her room. She was sitting up in her bed. Tears streaming down her face.

"It hurts." she held her arms open waiting for me to hold her. I complied with her wishes. Scooping her up I carried her down the kitchen sat her on the bench and served her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. She smiled at me. Ice cream was something she loved and always picked up her mood when ever she had a broken bone. In the last few years there had a been a couple of breaks and a number of stiches and so many bandaids and cuts I had lost count.

Her eyes shimmered with tears. I picked her back up took her to the medicine cabinet got her some more painkillers. Then took her to her bed. Tucked her in my lap sat in her rocking chair with her on my lap and hummed her a lullaby. Within minutes she was deeply sleeping. I held her close and rested my head lightly on hers.

so i managed 2 chapters today one for this story and one for my other. i hope you enjoyed this chapter, my head is splitting with a headache but writing distracted me. so im thinking when i get back Bella will be older. she needs to get older for the story to progress. try not to be to impatient while im lazing on a beach. i shall try and write while i am away so i have chapters to come and type up for you all. if i pack early enough tomorrow morning i might just might spoil you with one.

however thanks again to everyone who had read reviewed and enjoyed. it makes my day when you guys like something

til next time

x river


	9. Chapter 9: Positive Thoughts

Ok being as I have permission from a number of you I will skip ahead the years. I love little Bella wish she was a daughter of mine (well in the future anyway) XD but writing little Bella stuff is kind of hard I know you all want her clumsy but I can hardly have her falling over again and again as that doesn't make for much of a story. As for Bella and Edward together that can hardly happen while she stills views him as a person responsible for her care. I have mentioned that Edward attempts to dissuade the whole Uncle element of the relationship only if you remember it was because he didn't like to feel old. As for Rose think about it she wants to be a mother more then anything, when you have someone else to care for things like constantly thinking about yourself no longer exists as much. Also I think this side of Rosalie does exist it's just there has been no real opportunity for it be explored. Ok that is all from me. You better enjoy this chapter, if you are lucky they will get longer when there is more to write. I did want the chapters to get long and waffly which they would have. Forgive me for the skipping ahead but it needs to be done or else you will all get bored and will not read.

**Chapter 9: Positive thoughts**

**E.P.O.V**

8 years later- (Bella is 15)

We were moving again. This time to Forks, we had a house there but it was another one we had not lived in for years and years. I was unsure if moving there would be a wise idea. Bella had learnt the truth about her real parents. She knew Forks was were she had been born, where her mother had fled from with her. She knew that her father had raced after her, unwilling to part with her. She took the information better then we had expected it still hurt her to have found out. However, she had accepted it and moved on. The story of her family had slowly been revealed to her over the years as she grew up and became even more mature. She even knew what we were. She handled the truth about her adopted family so much better then anyone else would have. Then any of us had even once our change was complete. She only ten when she quizzed us.

_We were awake in the lounge it was after midnight and she came downstairs looking tired. Her hair was ruffled and there were bags under her eyes._

"_Bella honey what are doing up?" Carlisle leaned forward confusion and worry was evident in eyes. _

"_I can't sleep."_

"_Are you feeling ok?" she nodded her head in response to his query_

"_I'm just confused?"_

"_What about?" this time it was Jasper with the question. It was evident he knew she curious, puzzled and determined to get answers._

"_Why don't you get old? Am I going to stop getting old soon as well? Why can't I ever hear your heart?" shock had registered on everyone's faces. Everyone had come into the lounge room upon hearing her questions. While we knew this topic would have to approached at some time. We had hoped for more time. The silence in the room was palpable._

"_Well um Bella sweetie" Carlisle had taken his natural role of leader in answering her. He had unconsciously rolled from the chair to his knees so he was her height and a non threatening presence. In the process he looked pointedly at Jasper, obviously getting him ready in case he needed to calm her emotions. "We aren't humans" he paused waiting for her to react badly._

"_What are you then?" her response was so calm and collected. I could hear how much my family was surprised, impressed and well Emmett was just waiting for his little girl to bolt. Carlisle paused before responding. He looked to Rosalie and Emmett. He thought telling her the truth would be better coming from them. Rose took the lead._

"_Bella we are not humans. We once were, but we are…" she looked to Emmett for support but returned her gaze to Bella concern written all over her features._

"_Bella" Emmett started "we are vampires"_

"_Oh" again there was surprise, no one had expected her to handle this so well. We were all still waiting for her to scream or her to run. "OH" as it dawned on her." How did you become a vampire? How old are you all really? What is it like living for so long?" the questions flowed we answered them as best we could until Bella's curiosity was replaced by growing exhaustion. Emmett bundled his daughter up and carried her to bed. The rest of us sat silently in the lounge room each lost in their own thoughts and I was lost in their thoughts and my own. How could she have been so calm and even after knowing been so relaxed around us. She never once asked us what we ate. She would we be worried she is not to concerned? Everyone's thoughts bombarded me I could not even think my own. I got up and walked to my room trying to put some space between myself and them._

It still surprised me after all these years how little it bothered her that her family was the living dead. She got a laugh out of the vampire movies and TV shows. The whole Hollywood version of her family gave her nothing but amusement. Not once did worry about our diet, that we would outlive her. Maybe outlive her? That still remained undiscussed and unthought of expect for her birthdays. I should have been packing instead of thinking about the past. Instead of thinking about her future. However, I could not drag my thoughts away from it. Her death was inevitable. She could die of old age or die in accident or die and live like us a half life. But was that what we wanted for her. I could not see us wanting to be parted from her, but none of us would want to inflict that level of pain on her.

"Edward, aren't you packed yet?" Alice bounced into the room. "I'm finished and I had even more then you to do. Even Bella had finished"

"What have I done?" she walked into the room. Alice pulled her in tight

"Finished packing before my brother dear here has."

"Did you want help?" Bella offered she looked liked she would rather be doing something else.

"No it is ok"

"Alright Bella if your free we can go shopping"

"Uh I should really stay and help" her eyes turned on me pleading to be saved.

"Actually I just realised how little I have done. I will take some help. Alice do you want to assist as well" I turned to face Alice only to find before I had finished asking her she had raced away.

"Rather not " she yelled from down the hall. Bella laughed and reached for a box.

"So the plan for Forks is for me to start school and tell people my brothers and sisters are finishing the year at boarding school. And if they ask why I did not stay? Nobody told me what to do then" panic was creeping into her voice.

"You tell them that you decided you did not want to board and would rather start halfway through the year." I tried to comfort her, she was starting at Forks high school while the rest of us were going to be at home. Pretending to be at boarding school that way at the start of the new school year and once she had turned 16 we could all be in the same grade. Excluding Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett who would be acting as one year senior to us. While I could pull off 16 and up to my 20's and so could Alice we could not do 15. So we decided to wait. We could have acted a year older but decided it would be easier on Bella if we all had some classes together. Well Alice and I had some classes with her. Emmett liked that idea, he was very opposed to Bella being left defenceless in a room full of hormone ravaged boys. He had ordered us when we did start with her we were to guard her and keep any boys unworthy of her away. Alice and I had teased him constantly about how he would never find a boy good enough for his Princess.

"Earth to Edward" Bella pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to me start with the packing?"

"How about with the Cds. Just place them in a box and I owe you for this"

"Oh yes you do" she smiled at me and got stuck into her work. Alice, Jasper and I had finally convinced her to stop calling us Aunty or Uncle because it made us feel old and also it was awkward. Well I found it awkward. While we were her family we were also her friends and that was much better then being an uncle. Just the thought of being called uncle a lot made me shudder. Life was easier just being Edward to her. Easier being Edward then being uncle Edward. The aunty and uncle name tags had been dropped shortly after her 7th Birthday. Packing was easier when I was focused on what I was doing. I grabbed my clothes threw them in a suitcase and then moved on to help with my Cd collection. The only reason I was focused was I because if I did not begin to focus and was off no assistance I would feel insanely guilty.

"Are you nearly ready?" Jasper yelled up the stairs. He was getting impatient, just because everyone's emotions were messing with him at the moment.

"Almost just have to tape up the last box and put in the car" I yelled back

"Nup just got to put the boxes in the cars." Bella yelled taping the last box up.

"Thanks again" I told her as I started to carry a box out the door "Don't you try and carry anything it is much to heavy for you."

"Ok. I will go find Cinders and place her in her travel box." I laughed to myself Cinders was Bella's shadow. Even though the cat was now considerably old for a feline she still traipsed after Bella.

Finally after some trips back and forth from my room to the car. We were ready to leave. Moving was easy on us except for Bella she had developed ties here. Friends who she would miss and was already sad at leaving them. The problem with this move was also the location we were heading in. While Bella did not remember much of Forks or anything of Forks. She knew it was the place where she was born, the place her mother hated. However, she also knew it as the place our family had loved and also the place her father had wanted her to grow in. She was a mix of emotions even with Jasper attempting to calm her. I hoped she would sleep most of the trip that would make life considerably easier for her. The drive was not all that exciting it got considerably more interesting when we entered the outskirts of Forks. I always liked getting a feel for a new town. Or the feel for an old town being revisited. Soon enough though I had passed through the town and was heading up our long driveway.

**B.P.O.V**

I admit I was scared to move to Forks. I was terrified to start at a new school. At least at school before I had my friends and we had travelled through the grades together. Now I was alone for a whole semester til my 'siblings' had returned from 'boarding school'. I was interested though in the new town, or my old town. I was so unsure at how to look at this. I could try to remain positive and upbeat but I could not find the positive energy within me. However, I did not want to dwell on the unpleasant future of starting a new school in a new town with no friends were I felt sure I would be the source of gossip. Or I felt I would be. It was disconcerting and upsetting. I didn't want to be here but mostly I didn't want to be alone. I knew if I expressed my need for someone to be with me Alice would jump at the opportunity to join me and I am sure Edward would accompany me also. I was unsure why I but I really wanted Edward to be the one starting with me. Only I had no idea how to raise the issue. I was positive if they tried and dressed appropriately they could pass for 15.

"Hello, Bella?" I jumped, Alice always managed to surprise me "I have foreseen" she started seriously but a huge smile spread across her face "that we are going shopping." I groaned in response. She held up her hand "Wait let me finish, you need new clothes for school and I need new clothes also if I am to blend in."

"WH- what?" I spluttered

"Jasper sensed just how distressed you were so I am coming along. You know, mutual support and all that. So grab your bag and some shoes we are going shopping!" she bounded out the door. "Hurry up there are great sales ahead"

I sighed in defeat but it was only half-hearted I would not be alone maybe a positive frame of mind would not be so hard.


	10. Chapter 10: The Shopping Experience

**Chapter 10: the shopping experience.**

**B.P.O.V**

"BELLA" Alice screamed at me. Ok excitedly called to me she was already buoyed up at the thought of shopping and the joy she would experience dragging me around the stores. "Hurry up, I'm coming up there and so help me if your aren't ready, dressed nicely to go." I grimaced knowing I would not be dressed nicely enough to satisfy Alice. My comfy jeans and a plain overworn hoodie was not Alice's idea of appropriate clothing. "What? Why haven't you changed? Grrr. I told you to dress appropriately. What part of this is appropriate?" I glanced down at what I was wearing again, I knew better then to argue. I sighed defeated and threw my cupboard doors open. Alice squealed happily and dove in pulling out countless tops and jackets and skirts.

"Um Alice" I interrupted her tentatively, when she was in the dress Bella up mood interrupting could be scary.

"What?"

"If there are plenty of sales to be racing off to, shouldn't you just pick me out something so we don't waste anymore time?"

"Hmm" she pondered "Put this on and do not be slow" she threw a printed t at me and a woollen jacket. "While you put those on, I will pick out shoes."

I groaned thoroughly defeated knowing this shopping trip would be nothing short of torture. All positive feelings lost now, they would return later but the idea of Alice dragging me store to store after this little power trip was terrifying.

"Shoes. Put on your feet now. Then can we leave. Please?" I grabbed the shoes she thrust at me. They were not as awful as I had imagined. I had imagined high heels or something equally inappropriate for the vertically challenged me. Instead they were my favourite pair of converse. I sighed in relief. That relief was short lived.

"Yes be relived I gave you those shoes but you are going to need them." Alice grabbed me by my arm and raced down that stairs dragging me behind. I sighed again.

"Where are off to?" Edward interrupted as Alice was just about to pull me through the door.

"As if you don't know" I snapped. My patience was almost gone and he had the nerve to laugh me. I glared and he only laughed harder.

"Alice had plans to torture you"

"I do not. I am taking her shopping and myself. I am going to school with her as you already no" Alice argued for herself. While I argued because I could

"No need to sound so gleeful."

"Urgh. I am getting the car Bella be ready to leave. Or I will torture you." I shuddered I knew Alice would. Then I remembered I could make Edward suffer too. He promised to make it up to me when I helped him pack. He would come shopping. Having Edward around could make things more interesting and would help keep Alice under control. Well it was probably wishful thinking that Alice could be kept under control. I smiled up at Edward in what I hoped was an evil smile.

"What is Bella?" my evil smile must have worked.

"Well remember your promise? About me helping you with your packing and you saying you owed me?"

"Yes" Edward looked confused and a little worried. "What is it Bella? You know I hate that I don't know what your thinking"

"Well" I started smiling again "You will be coming shopping with us." He looked shocked and ready to interrupt me, or refuse me. "You promised. You are coming and then you will be debt free. Til next time anyway" he groaned in defeat. Very similar to how I responded before when Alice dragged me downstairs. "I am sorry." I whispered "But I cannot face it alone, she is already overly excited"

"It's ok but if this shopping trip goes for over 3 hours you owe me. That is not negotiable." I froze at his stipulation, there was a very limited chance this shopping trip would be under 3 hours. I would be lucky if it was 4 hours. Then again owing Edward wouldn't be that bad. Edward was fun, some of the best times I had ever had growing up was spending time with Edward.

"Alright" I sighed at him looking up to see the evil smile I had been attempting on his face. He laughed at me then suddenly grabbed me, I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and raced out the door when Alice was waiting ready to honk the car horn.

"I should have known you would come" Alice declared "However, I don't care all I care is that we are missing precious shopping time. You strapped in Bella? Good Let's go" we flew down the driveway and raced off faster then I liked.

**E.P.O.V**

"Another store, Alice?" Bella sounded so exhausted. I lost track of how many stores we had been dragged to. I stopped counting after 15 but we had passed 20 long ago. The bags we carried was extreme I had already raced back to the car once to load the boot.

"Yes more. Relax it is the second last store."

"How is that relaxing? Or comforting?" Bella asked

"Stop complaining, all the places we have been have been great for you. There is more to get though. Not everything was perfect for school." I grabbed Bella's hand to let her know she wasn't suffering alone. She smiled and mouthed sorry no matter how many times I had told her not to worry she had apologised a lot for pulling me along.

"Second last store" I joked with her "You should be happy. Most girls as far as I am aware are supposed to love shopping"

"Not this girl" she sighed

"Bella, over here. I have clothes for you to try on." Her sigh got louder after Alice's announcement.

"One more store after this. Just remember Alice's form of torture for you is almost over. I still get to torture you later" I smiled at her she fled. I waited patiently for Alice to finish fussing over Bella in one of the dresses she had selected. Wow was the first thought that went through my mind when I saw her reflected in Alice's thoughts. All reasonable thoughts were gone from my mind when she actually stood in front of me. The dress was a shade of blue that was so stunning on her skin. A dark blue and if my heart beat it would be going at a 100 miles an hour.

"Well?" Alice asked me twirling Bella on the spot.

"Beautiful" was all I could say Bella blushed and I lost my train of thought all over again.

"Definitely getting this dress Bella and the other one in this shade, the more dressy one. If this casual one has Edward non-verbal imagine what effect it will have on everyone else" That startled me. Me non-verbal? Bella in that dress surrounded by other boys? Um. "Bella. You will not be putting that dress in the cupboard and leaving it there. If you aren't careful I will be dressing you everyday" Alice warned obviously Bella had planned on never wearing the dress.

"Don't worry Bella, Emmett will never let you out the house in a dress that makes you look that good." My attempt to calm Bella did not exactly work she blushed furiously and Alice stamped her foot angrily.

"Bella will be wearing that dress and any other item of clothing I pick out for her. Emmett be damned." Alice raged and Bella slowly started creeping back to the change room. Hoping I believed to escape the store. Alice continued to rant about her right to dress Bella regardless of what Emmett wanted.

"Can I have a coffee? Or some form of caffeine" Bella pleaded.

"Sure. You can hardly survive on nothing but Alice's enthusiasm for the rest of the day. Food for you." Alice pouted as I dragged Bella from the store to food court.

Alice continued to pout when I pushed Bella into a chair and walked off to get her something to eat. Alice then pouted and bounced impatiently in her chair as Bella ate her burger then when Bella ate her fries and the pout was replaced while Bella drank her coke with a frown.

"Come on" she whined "I want to shop."

"We only have one store left Alice. Can't we skip it?" Bella begged.

"Oh no we can't. this store will be fun. This store will be…"

"Alice is Victoria's Secret really necessary?" I asked. Bella again blushed liked crazy.

"Alice. Nooooooooooo"

"Yes. Yes. YES." Alice and Bella bickered.

"Alice. Not only will Emmett want to kill you. Rosalie will if you return her with a bag of Victoria Secret's stuff."

"Ha" she laughed at me. "They can want to kill me, they will be angry at me but after a week or so I will be forgiven"

"Alice please?" Bella begged

"Please Alice." I begged. I did not want to be dragged into that store. After my experience of Bella in that gorgeous dress I did not want to repeat the experience of imagining her in Victoria's Secret.

"Alice I am tired and I want to go. I think you have you already spent enough to put most celebrities to shame. Besides how many 15 year olds do you know that would wear Victoria's Secret. The whole idea of this trip as you told me was to get our wardrobes ready for school. Am I right that lingerie is not school worthy clothing? D you agree Edward?"

"Most certainly." I looked down to hide my smile at Bella's attempt to dissuade Alice I knew that if our eyes meet we would have a very angry Alice because we would laugh uncontrollably.

Alice got up threw her chair backwards and stalked off to the car. Muttering about silly idea of what constitutes a wardrobe.

We got home. I drove this time. Alice was to wrapped up being furious with us both. The moment we arrived home Bella and I burst into laughter. The hysterics lasted for a good amount of time. Til Rosalie demanded to be filled in when Bella did we began laughing again. The anger that crossed her face was priceless then she raced away to yell at Alice.

--

Ok all hope you enjoyed

Thanks for the reviews, favouriting and alerting


	11. Chapter 11: the mini meltdown

**Chapter 11- the mini meltdown**

**B.P.O.V**

Alice was still sulking the next morning, mum was still glaring at her and occasionally I believed when she thought we were not paying attention I would catch her snarling or hissing in Alice's direction. If Edward and I would be together when it occurred we could not help but laugh. This only seemed to cause their behaviour to escalate as moped around the house- a most unusual experience and well mum she did not find anything to laugh at. For that matter nor did dad. He was funny though, the moment mum had finished yelling at Alice he started in. while I enjoyed them defending me against Alice's crazy shopping wishes and poor ideas I was also feeling slightly insulted. As if couldn't defend myself. I had defended myself. Alice hadn't been able to drag me into Victoria's Secret. Also I do believe they should have trusted me more. I was not some boy crazed teenager and I could care for myself.

I tried to eat my toast but between the dejected sighs, occasional snarls and the near impossible struggle to prevent myself laughing. Eating was not easy.

"Alright Children." Carlisle started, interrupting the low hiss escaping mum's lips. "Yes children. If you continue to act so childlike by sulking and arguing I shall call you children." he explained to their startled faces, causing me to splutter, showering toast across the table while I then started to choke. Edward was there in an instant patting me solidly on the back.

"There is a fundraiser slash welcoming party at the hospital in two nights time." Esme had entered the room and started explaining Carlisle's formal tone. "Alice and Bella being as you are attending school your presence is required"

"B. B. but"

"Bella no refusal, we need to keep up appearances" Carlisle interrupted my refusal.

"Grandpa" I resorted to calling him grandpa as I wanted to get out of this so bad "please no. I hate functions normally. I will be stared at and talked about not just when I fall over because we all know Alice will put me in high hells." my voice and pitch began to rise in my growing hysteria. "It will be worse. I am the girl who was orphaned when her mother tried to leave this town. When her father tried to keep her behind. When they crashed. I can't do it, I won't do it" I stamped my foot and was ashamed to feel tears making tracks down my face. I raced from the room embarrassed by my out burst. I could my families startled eyes on my retreating back holding off the sobs I pushed through the back door. I ran through the uncut, wild grass and then collapsed under one of the many pine trees.

I was not exactly sure what had caused my out burst. Yes I was tired, last night I was unable to sleep. Kept awake by bad dreams and unhappy thoughts. Yes I was scared and anxious the move and starting somewhere new had that effect. I was a mess emotionally, exhaustion and fear was playing havoc with my mind. I sighed trying to pull myself together. I could not face my family yet but I did need to plan my apology.

I did not hear him come up behind me nor was I even aware of his presence til a cold arm was wrapped around my shoulder, while the true friend he was did nothing but stroke my hair and whisper comforting words.

"Oh Bella" Edward stated "What are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know." I answered promptly and then burst into tears.

"I don't know either you silly thing" he joked no doubt attempting to stop my pointless tears.

"I am sorry. So sorry. I am such a mess. You must think me pathetic."

"Of course not. You are human. An emotional and silly human"

"Are they angry at me?" I looked up at the house

"Of course not. They are nothing but concerned. May I ask what has you so upset?" he waited but I did not reply "Am I not allowed to know?" I nodded but still did not speak. "so you won't tell me? Come on Bella talked to me."

"I am sorry I am just not sure what to say"

"Stop apologising"

"I will try. I don't know why I am just feeling so over whelmed and well I am also scared."

"You truly are silly. Do you know that?" He asked but gave me no chance to answer. "You have no reason to be scared, Alice will protect you at school" he laughed at that "As for be overwhelmed it is only natural, you are facing new things. However, you are not alone"

"I think I can handle school, but the fundraiser" I whined

"Carlisle wants you there, the rest of us excluding Alice and Esme are going hunting. A pastime you cannot be involved in. what else would you do?"

"Stay home of course" I stated matter of factly.

"And hurt Carlisle's feelings"

"Oh Edward" I whined and looked away.

"Bella" I turned to look at him, his teasing tone scared me "You owe me. Remember the shopping trip yesterday." I nodded as if I could forget "Well remember it lasted longer then the time I set." I nodded again, feeling worried "Well you owe me, I am going to use that now"

"What on" I asked slowly, carefully now

"You are going to be my partner for the hospital function" the way he said it was so full confidence. So smug. He knew he was going to get his way and I hated that it seemed this would be payback for yesterday.

"Edward" I whined his name again. "now that is just mean" I sighed though in defeat "do you want to run the risk of me repeating the kitchen incident" I joked.

"No I don't think you could repeat that incident without scaring us all away" he teased back. "Plus I won't let you go and repeating that performance just can't be done unless I let you up to stamp your feet. Does that mean you are going to the function?"

"Yes" I mumbled "I have no choice. What does this mean for your boarding school story?"

"hmm I guess I better Carlisle to enrol me at Forks High" he smiled that crooked smile. "Here comes trouble." I followed his gaze to see Alice racing down the back stairs.

"Better take you shopping Edward." You need some more suitable school clothes and now something to wear for the hospital function" Alice jumped on the spot her previous miserable mood completely gone.

"Hate to burst your bubble Alice" Edward said sounding anything but sorry "But I really don't need anything no clothes for school no suits for functions."

"Ed-war-d" she pouted "Oh well I still get to dress Bella so more shopping" she visible brightened

"Oh noooooo you don't. You don't get to dress Bella, I have plenty of dresses in my cupboard fitting for a function Alice" her bottom lip trembled a pout starting to form which was much more her signature action when she didn't get her way. I tried to be strong. I really did try hard but she looked so small and miserable "uuuuuuuuh you can dress me Alice. But" I held up my hand "there will be conditions, you cannot go overboard, no new clothes, no new shoes, no new nothing "

"Buuuuuut" she whined back in response

"No buts Alice it is this way or I pick it out myself"

"Fine, but I will get you back"

"OH really" I mocked, honestly mocking her was silly

"Yes so better enjoy it while you can" I was getting ready to retort Alice's statement but Edward cut in.

"Cut it out you two" he was being the voice of reason again "We have things to do like letting everyone know you are ok Bella and enrolling me in school."

"And shopping"

"No shopping Alice" I begged and almost ordered.

"Ok, but you need to be pre-pared to have me do your hair and make-up missy"

"Grrrr" I groaned as Alice bounced excitedly I turned and stalked back to the house ignoring her as she talked non stop behind me talking about dresses, hairstyles and practising doing my make-up.

I reached my room and quickly shut the door behind me collapsing on the bed beside my dear old cinders. I pulled her to me.

"You would never believe what I let myself get pulled into Cinders" I sighed stroking her head "You are so lucky make-up is something you don't have to worry about" I laughed as purred. My door flung open.

"Why don't you knock Alice?"

"Well I need to search your wardrobe for inspiration" she eyed me one eyebrow raised "You know a cat does not understand what are saying"

"Really Alice" I frowned at her "Get out. Out, Out, OUT" I yelled as she began to throw dresses on the bed with the intention of me to try on. "Fine I will leave" I stormed out again.

Two days since my outburst and being dragged into attending the hospital function, life had practically returned to normal. Or as normal as living my life in a household of vampires is. I was treated carefully the first day, it was kind of funny watching them watching me and what they said. However, it seemed to have been forgotten fairly fast. Only mum seemed to check on me frequently being mindful and while that was I nice I preferred to be treated like normal.

I was reading and listening to music in my room when I heard a quite knock. The knock ruled out two of my family members. Both dad and Alice never knocked they either banged down my door and yelled or just burst in. Dad did the former after he almost walked in on me changing.

"Come in" I yelled curious as to who it could be and relieved my make over was not about to commence.

"Just me" Edward said, strolling into my room and then flopping- well it would have been flopping if he were human instead he just kind of flowed- into my old rocking chair.

"I can see that. What can I help you with"

"Just curious as to what colour you are wearing."

"I have no idea. Alice hasn't chosen yet. Why?"

"According to Alice I have to be colour co-ordinated to both of you"

"oh um ok" I shook my head sometimes Alice was a little silly.

"Don't worry that was my reaction to. You are reading your Jane Austen collection again and listening to muse. An interesting combination" he said it and there was an obvious smile in his voice.

"Oddly though the lyrics do seem to fit the story." I don't know I needed to point that out.

"They're lyrics seem to fit a lot thought. But why Austen?"

"Because I can and there is a limited choice from what books I have with me. Forks seems to be suffering a book shortage. I will have to go shopping and buy some later."

"I am not sure Alice would approve of you shopping for books" I laughed at that

"she never does"

"That is because it is a waster of precious shopping time Bella my room, now. We need to start hair and makeup" Alice had appeared out of no where yet again with the intention of torturing me.

"Good luck" Edward turned and walked out my room. I could him laughing as he headed downstairs. I groaned and then proceeded to drag my feet all the way to Alice's room.

**Sorry about the delay guys, but i have been busy and well it took my forever to get this down. i had so much trouble reading my writing. yes i was supposed to be doing prac for my nursing degree but instead i wrote this chapter.**

**enjoy all.**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12: Over eager and Stitches

**Chapter 12- Over eager and Stitches**

**B.P.O.V**

"Two hours! Two whole hours of my life are gone." I wailed to Alice who still was dissatisfied with a couple of curls. "Come on Alice, please stop. It looks good."

"Yes good but not great" her tone implied I should have known good was just not good enough.

"Please Alice?"

"There much better" what the difference was I couldn't tell. I didn't care all that much I was just grateful the torture had ceased. "Your room right now, I need to pick your dress out." I sat on the end of Alice's bed while she raced to my room. I could her talking to herself, animatedly discussing the pro's and con's to my wardrobe.

"Here, your blue one. What do you think? I think it will look great, lovely even. Go-on put it on then." she pulled me off her bed and reached for the buttons on my shirt.

I pushed her hands away "Alice I can undress and dress myself. You can pick shoes. Just make then good shoes. Shoes that I will not kill myself while wearing. Or go get yourself ready, you know your own makeup and hair."

"mmmm no." she flapped her hand in my direction. I took that as an ok to go and change. I fled her room and raced for the sanctuary of my room.

I slid the dress on in my bathroom, surprised at how good I did actually look. I did not look like me at all and maybe I could have a little fun tonight. Now that was a weird thought fun and a function together. The dress was simple but detailed and beautiful. Strapless midnight blue with a flair at the waist. On the top there was floral embroidery in fine silvery thread. (**on profile**) I had to give Alice a credit she did know what she was doing when it came to clothes and dressing people.

"Ooooh Bella it is so pretty." Alice stuck her head around the corner "here are your shoes." I sighed "I know they are a little high but they are gorgeous and will show of your dress and legs. It will work and don't worry I won't let you fall over."

She twirled around on the spot. "What do you think of my dress?"

"Alice! You know no matter what you put on you will look stunning." and she did look stunning. Electric blue was not a colour many could wear and still look amazing. Alice was one of a minority and the dress was definitely made for her. Like a tutu gone wild it fit her like a glove up top and flared in an interesting pattern at the base. (**also on profile**)"It is just amazing"

"Thanks" she giggled and then dragged me out the door "we have to go, it would not be fitting for the guests of honour to be late."

"Guests of honour" I spluttered out. She must have felt me instantly tense in her arms.

"I am just teasing you. Now come on."

I stood at the top of the stairs, suddenly nervous. Out of no where Esme appeared camera in hand.

"Smile you two" my nervousness quickly turned to embarrassment. I did not appreciate the idea that me falling down the stairs would be captured on film. There was a very high chance I would fall down the stairs in the shoes Alice had picked for me. I was used to the camera, every occasion it had been pulled out with Alice often taking copious photos under the spell of her uncontrolled enthusiasm. Alice immediately posed pulling me closer to her. Closer then I already was. I smiled. It was hard not to smile though when Alice was around.

"You both look beautiful" Carlisle materialised behind his wife. Both he and Esme were dressed in complimenting shades of pale blue. I could tell Alice had co-ordinated their wardrobe as she he wanted to do with us and Edward. She had gone to the extremes that she was limited to, being as she was not planning the party herself.

"Typical" Alice broke through my thoughts "Edward keeps us waiting" Edward down the stairs smiling, also in a blue shirt.

"Well when your painfully perfectionist sister decides the colour of my shirt was not the correct shade of blue an hour before leaving and demands you get a new one, being a little late is only to be expected."

"Well you should have known, you can read minds."

"Enough, Alice, Edward behave and smile" Esme laughed brandishing the camera. She then proceeded to take photos of the three of us til Alice stole the camera and turned it on her.

The function was small. Well the town was small so it was understandable. However, the turnout was impressive. While I was worried about being overdressed I soon lost that fear. I was dressed appropriately compared to a number of the people attending. Especially compared to the doctors and their wives or significant other. Floor length gowns in satin and silk seemed just to over the top for me. Alice amused Edward and me after our introductions, with ongoing commentary on her opinions of the dresses, colours, hairstyles.

"It is all so gawdy." she complained again "I could do this so sooo much better. Even the lighting is wrong."

"Alice it is the conference room, they were hardly going to re-do the lighting" Edward smiled that crooked smile

"It is a large conference room though" and it was a large room. Well I thought it was.

"That is because they use it for more then just conferences." I turned startles and nearly tripped over my own feet. He grabbed me and helped me steady myself. He being the a boy about our age with expressive eyes and a friendly smile. "Hello, I am Mike Newton. My family owns the camping store here. Every year we attend the fundraiser and that is how I can tell you about the conference room." he smiled a little embarrassed but held out his hand with confidence.

"Bella" was all I said

"And we are her brother sister" Alice stepped forward her hand held out. "I'm Alice and this is Edward"

"Nice to meet you. Will you be going to school here?"

"Yes starting Monday" Alice answered seemingly content to take to control.

"Well I will keep an eye out for you all. What grade will be in?" Alice answered again, happy to just look around.

"That's great I will definitely look out for you, we will be in the same grade and I am positive that will mean some of the same classes as well. So are you triplets, to all be in the same grade? You do not look related. Sorry if that seems rude."

"No not at all. Nothing to be sorry for. We are adopted Edward and I are related we have another brother, Emmett as well. Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper who are brother and sister and also adopted. And then there is Bella here who is just a stray we picked up." I glared at Alice while they laughed

"A stray?" I muttered.

"Yes pretty much" she giggled causing me to glare at her.

"Well I should get back to my parents, we are leaving soon as I am working early tomorrow morning. However if you are free tomorrow night we could hang out. Or even Sunday. It means when you start Monday you have a friend there already." he beamed at us. Wow he was bubbly, over eager, but I thought he was also friendly and likeable.

"Give us your number Mike and we will call about doing something tomorrow. Maybe a movie?"

"We Will?!" Edward and I asked incredulous at Alice planning our weekend. It not was surprising she did it all the time. But I was amazed she was practically agreeing for us.

"Great. I look forward to hearing from you" he bounded away, looking over his shoulder occasionally smiling at us.

"Over excited isn't he" Edward grumbled.

"I thought he was lots of fun" Alice interjected "What did you think Bella?"

"He seemed… um friendly?"

"Yes I agree, I will call him tomorrow I think we should go see a movie. That would be good."

"We should?! It would?!" again Edward and I were incredulous.

"Yes Bella, we should and it will be good. Besides I think he likes you." She glowed upon saying that. The possibility of match making had her seemingly levitating in happiness.

"Alice will you never stop making my life difficult.?"

**E.P.O.V**

It was another time I found myself wishing I knew what Bella was thinking. Alice had just told Bella of Mike's instant crush on her, she assumed or had foreseen a potential for a relationship between Bella and Mike. I had seen Mike's crush on Bella bouncing blatantly around his boring mind.

He had his eye on Bella, I mean who didn't have their eye on her. And not just tonight. Tonight she was stunning, well more so then normal. I tried reading Alice's mind I knew she had seen something after she agreed to us hanging out with Mike. Her blocking annoyed me unbelievably so. I turned my attention back to the conversation going on between Alice and Bella.

"Alice will you never stop making my life difficult.?" Bella basically growled at Alice while scowling at her.

"Maybe" Alice said to Bella's retreating form as she stalked off towards Esme. "I will be choosing your outfit for tomorrow" Bella turned and stuck her tongue out, then stormed off.

"You just love stirring her up don't you?"

"It is so much fun. So am I right about Mike? I am! He likes her. Well who doesn't like Bella." Alice prattled I refused to answer

"Well he does. I am right. I can tell from your reluctance to let me know I am right"

"Yes" a simple answer seemed easier

"Tomorrow will be fun. I can already see that."

"And you can see other things to can't you?"

"Yes I can and I am not telling you?" she basically sung "It is so very exciting"

There was a loud crashing sound. The sound of glass breaking.

"Bella?" Esme's voice cut through the noise of the startled gathering.

"Trust her to fall over and bleed." Alice said dryly.

The smell was intoxicating, floral and sweet, yet instead of hunger all I felt was a sense of fear. The same look of concern was on Alice's face.

"She will be ok, just some glass in the wound. It will require stitches." she whispered to me, low enough that only I would hear. "At least she is in the right place for a doctor. Want to bet how many stitches she will need."

We pushed through the crowd to get to our family. Bella was surrounded by people, Esme was there holding her uncut hand and Carlisle was looking at the cuts on her arm.

"Alright, lets get you downstairs, you will need stiches. What are we going to do with you?" he picked her up of the ground. Bella was paler then normal, clammy and visible faint. I laughed internally at her, the sight or more importantly smell of blood made her sick. "Where would it be best to take her?" Carlisle asked a man beside him, obviously another doctor. The doctor gestured that he would lead them in the right direction. The doctor might have spoken but I was to busy watching the pained expression on Bella's face.

"Sssh honey it is okay" Esme comforted Bella as she whimpered in Carlisle's arms. We walked to the elevator in silence, expect for the occasional sob Bella made when she moved her arm.

Alice and I chose to wait outside in the hall while Carlisle worked at getting glass shards out of Bella's left arm and hand. From what I could get from people's thoughts the waiter had bumped into Bella, sending the tray of empty glasses and Bella falling. Bella had then attempted to break her fall by putting her hands out and she managed to land in the broken glassware. A very Bella thing to do.

"Are you ready to go home?" Esme asked as she walked out of the doctor's room first, Carlisle followed holding a very unsteady Bella upright.

"I will go get the car and meet you by the door. I never get to drive." Alice disappeared

"How many stitches this time?" I joked

"Three on my hand, five on my arms so I haven't beaten my record of twelve stiches on one arm."

"That is a good thing and please try to not to break that record sweetie. I am asking for myself and also Rosalie and Emmett." Esme asked her eyes full of concern.

"I will try…"

"… but it is Bella so she can not make those promises" I teased her.

The drive home was fast with Alice behind the wheel.

"I guess I will not have to go to the movies tomorrow" Bella smiled happy to be getting out of Alice's plans

"Of course you will be still coming with us" Alice informed her as she turned onto our long driveway. "Just because you butchered yourself doesn't mean you can't socialise."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now you should get up to bed, you need to look pretty tomorrow. Well prettier then you already do look." she sighed and walked up into the house, she had a very defeated look about her.

* * *

Hello all, sorry about the delay in updating but life is non-stop busy for me, my pratical is giving me no free time at all. i hope this chapter is enjoyable, it took me 3 days to get this written and then typed up. hopefully it is ok.

if i am lucky i will be able to update sooner.

bye

River x


	13. Chapter 13: Making a Stand

**Chapter 13- Making a Stand**

**E.P.O.V**

I was in my room attempting to read, but I could hear Bella on the floor below in her room. She was in pain, that was obvious. More obvious and infuriating even was her attempt to hide her pain. I could hear the pillow muffled sobs, but barely. I could easily imagine her with her head buried into her pillow, so she would not inconvenience anyone or have any one worry. I also believed there was a chance she wanted to avoid any further embarrassment. I sighed and put the book down. It was not distracting me and the distraction was what I needed. Thoughts of Alice's plan for tomorrow was buzzing around my head like angry bees. What was she thinking? It is _Alice _I thought wryly to myself, she the perfect opportunity to get Bella settled into a new school and also she saw the nice guy Mike was. I shuddered he seemed insipid, but yet he seemed nice and unfortunately in the brief time he was talking to us I did not detect any thoughts that would warrant his being a danger to Bella. However, I had a whole movie tomorrow to listen to his thoughts. His thoughts were bound to be incredibly menial and dull and well Bella was a smart girl she was bound to see right through any teenage boy thing he tried. I smiled smugly at the thought of her putting Mike in his place. Emmett will be so proud tomorrow when we tell him, because there is no doubt about it Bella will nicely put him in his place. I smiled wider this time, the thought of Rosalie and Emmett returning home from hunting to find that in their absence Alice has been playing match maker with their daughter. Now that is a home coming I will enjoy witnessing.

I watched the sun come up tainting the sky with radiant colours. Somewhere after 11:00 Bella had fallen asleep and the rest of the house remained fairly quite as each of us become involved in our own nocturnal activities. For Alice that was pre-planing her next shopping trip, designing or sowing. Carlisle was shut within his study scribbling away at a note pad- I believe he was researching for his new research project for one the many medical journal's he submitted to. Esme was also shut away scribbling and planing, her mind was occupied with colour schemes and furniture layouts as she had again been commissioned to restore a 1900's home in near by Port Angeles. I stared aimlessly letting my mind wander, instinctively I listened to Alice's I just had a feeling she was planing something. Her thoughts were already turning with what she should dress Bella in and how she should wake her soon, so Alice could get her looking her best. I walked downstairs with the intention of delaying her waking Bella up. She needed her rest after an uneasy sleep last night. We had all heard tossing and turning in her sleep.

**B.P.O.V**

I was woken by a purring in my ear and an unusual tugging on my hair. It was Cinder's trying to bury under my hair beside my ear. I pushed her face away from mine gently, redirecting her efforts else where. I yawned and stretched bitting back a yelp of pain as I pulled my arm and consequentially pulled the stitches. I rolled my head to see the time, it was 8:30 I was surprised it was so late I had slept so badly laugh night. I was also surprised that Alice had not woken me earlier. I was positive she want to drag me out of bed and play dress up I did not want to go through with today. I had slept badly, I did not feel all that well and the idea of a date set up by Alice was not pleasant. I did not know how I felt about Mike, I mean I barely knew him. Yet I knew Alice and she had seen something. Could she have just seen Mike's hope for the future, I really did not want that looming over me. I mean Mike seemed nice and charming but I did not want to have this regardless of what Alice had planned. I pulled my covers up over my head, willing the day to just go away. I felt Cinder's push her way under my cover and snuggle at my side. I stroked her soft fur and was rewarded when her purring increased. It was too her purring that I feel asleep again. Grateful to have escaped consciousness and the resulting pain that would come with today.

"Bella" Alice chirped in my ear. I could feel her on the edge of my bed, leaning over me.

I mumbled know that my words would have been muffled with both sleep and my covers. "Go away Alice." I pulled my covers tighter over my head.

"Time to rise and shine, we have to get you all dressed and ready for the movie and ice-cream. I haven't called Mike yet but I already now what we are doing."

"Just tell me the time and the time I have to be ready to leave by. I will dress myself"

"Bella no" she whined, I could feel her pulling at my covers. I had a suspicion that she was going to try the pout and guilt me into giving in. I had been victorias once over bra shopping I could win again.

"Leave my covers alone Alice. I will come to your pre-planed torture but I will dress myself. If you are planing on some sort of set up I will go as me and not some Alice dress up doll. Now please tell me the time and when I have to be ready by."

"It is 9:30 and we will be going sometime after lunch. Why don't you love me Bella?"

"Stop guilting me Alice. It is not going to work. I will be up shortly but I need to wake up fully" and stop gloating I thought to myself. I could not believe I had managed to beat Alice twice.

I stumbled out of bed gasping a little as I bumped my arm. I showered and through on a pair of my stonewash skinny jeans, black tank and my grey school boy blazer. I decided I know deserved breakfast as my stomach had made it's emptiness noted to me. I wandered slowly down the stairs, listening to identify where my family was through out the house. I could hear Edward and Alice bickering over something.

"Alice, I will drive. Just tell him we will pick him up at 3."

"But Edward" she put on her whiney voice. "Why can't we take two cars?" I grimaced it was just to unreal at times with Alice.

"Because that would be wasteful and completely pointless. I will be driving or I won't be coming." I smiled and paused I was very interested to see if Alice would give in this easily. Could she be losing her touch?

"Fine" she all but yelled. "However I shall not be letting either of you get your way with anything else today" she pointed her fingers at both Edward and I.

Giggling at her theatrics I walked into the kitchen my hungry stomach could not wait any longer.

"Bella she yelled from the second floor, you better be wearing some nice shoes. While you look fairly pretty you could do with some makeup like eye makeup I mean yes your skin is flawless but still."

"Remember Alice I was dressing myself today." I said back with a mouthful of food. All I could hear in reply was a growl. Alice did not take well to not getting her way. "Also shotgun front seat." Edward chuckled as Alice growled.

It was 2:30 so Alice was demanding we get into the car.

"It is a 5 minute drive to Newton's Camping Store. Even less the way I drive." Edward gloated.

"But if we leave earlier it gives us more time out, having fun." I snuck out the front door and claimed the front seat. I knew Alice would be sneaky enough to steal the front set in order to push Mike and I together. "I am ready" I yelled "We may as well go. Face it Edward the sooner we leave the easy Alice will be to manage as she will be in public."

Edward slid into the drivers seat and started the ignition. I was shocked when Fall for You started playing from the Cd player.

"The Whitlams?" I stared at him surprised, I knew Edward liked the Australian band and I liked them but I had not known he had been listening to them lately.

"Yes. I heard you listening to them yesterday and it made me want to listen to them some more." I smiled back at his crooked grin. The drive to the movie and this afternoon did not seem so daunting now I had some good music to lose myself in as we were driving.

We arrived out the front of Newton's Camping Store to find Mike already waiting with a huge smile on his face. He really was a human Alice. A male Alice as well, he visibly brightened and bounced to the car so much that it seemed he did not even touch the ground. I smiled back I couldn't help myself. Mike seemed really nice and happy, that sort of person seemed like an easy one to be around. I actually let myself believe that this afternoon had the potential to be alot of fun. The smile remained in place for the whole drive to Port Angeles. I even enjoyed the casual chatter that occured. I mainly listened as Mike informed us all about the teachers and other students of Forks High School. Having a friend when I started tomorrow and being armed with Alice and Edward I had a reason to smile and look forward to tomorrow. It did not seem so scary.

* * *

sorry about the delay in this story, life doesn't stop and give me time to write and complete so this has been going on in small paragraphs at a time. hope you all enjoyed it. i am sorry it was short. i am hoping to get more time to continue writing.

x


End file.
